


Hopeless

by KateShepherd



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Prom fic, Until Dawn Secret Santa, XP, all the girls are gay and get over it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateShepherd/pseuds/KateShepherd
Summary: Hannah is a hopeless romantic waiting for her prince charming, and Sam is hopelessly in love with the clueless girl.





	Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daikaiju Danielle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Daikaiju+Danielle).



“So, Sam, when are you going to tell her?” Beth asked sounding like the most annoyed woman in the world. All Sam could do was sutter and stumble as her books came tumbling out of her locker. She fell to her knees, scrambling to pick them back up. Beth simply watched her with unphased eyes.

 

“I, ah,” Sam said, feeling her breath catch slightly in her throat. She was never a good liar, especially when she was caught off guard. A weakness Beth no doubt played to her advantage. “I have no idea what you are talking about?” she answered unconvincingly.

 

“Oh God,” Beth breathed out, rolling her eyes. “You know it’s obvious right? I mean even Mike can see it.  _ MIKE.  _ The guy who still hasn’t figured out that Emily is so far in the closet she’s basically in Narnia and that Jess and her and dating. If he can see it, you know it’s obvious.”

 

“Oh c’mon,” Sam said. “It’s not like that. Hannah is just my best friend. Why does having a close friend who you happen to cuddle with occasionally automatically make me gay?” Of course Sam saw the flaw in her argument right as the words left her mouth. If it have been Mike, she’d gotten away with it, but no. She was talking to the Queen of the Lesbians herself, Beth Washington. The girl who managed to steal several guys girlfriends and was personally responsible for half the wlw sexual awakenings in their school.

 

She basically oozed gay from her core, and she could sniff out a LGBT+ girl from a mile away. Sam truly was fucked.

 

Beth simply smirked at her, and Sam tried to wipe the shock from her face. It didn’t work, and Beth crossed her arms and watched Sam stand up with the smuggest look in the world.

 

“Stop it,” Sam said as she started walking down the hall. Class would start soon, and she had no time for Beth’s pestering her about the one subject she really  _ really  _ didn’t want to talk about. 

 

“I’m not doing anything,” Beth said as she followed at Sam’s heels. “I’m just stating the obvious. You like my sister.”

 

“Beth!” Sam hissed. She just laughed.

 

“You know it’s true! C’mon! I mean, obviously I’m a little shocked that you picked the less fun twin but-”

  
“Hannah is lot’s of fun!” Sam snapped as she turned. Beth almost didn’t notice her sudden stop and stumbled backwards to avoid smacking their heads together. “She’s also nice, and kind, and she doesn’t tease me about being a vegan, and she just wants to make people happy, and she gets fluffered so easily and-” Sam paused once she caught Beth smirking even wider.

 

“I hate you!” Sam hissed and as she started marching her way to class once more. Beth just laughed slightly.

 

“No,” Beth said, “No you don’t. You just don’t wanna hear the truth.”

 

“I’m not listening,” Sam called over her shoulder as she picked up her pace. Beth did the same.

 

“Why? We all see it! There’s nothing wrong with it! It’s actually amazing! I mean the two of you are perfect together!” Sam turned once more and grabbed Beth by her extremely muscular arm. She looked a little shocked, but Sam didn’t care. She dragged the youngest Washington into the nearby girl’s room, and Beth allowed her too.

 

Once they entered the room, Sam did a quick sweep of the room. She looked for feet under every stall and made sure no one was hiding in them. Beth simply stood there watching her. Once Sam was sure the coast was clear, she turned her head towards Beth, but felt her eye’s fall to the ground.

 

“If we were perfect for eachother we would be together,” Sam said. She bit her lip slightly to keep herself from thinking about her stinging eyes. “But she likes Mike, not me.” Beth’s stoney face instantly turned soft. Sam wipeded her eyes, and Beth ran at her and pulled her into a powerful hug.

 

“Mike’s a tool,” Beth said in her ear. “Hannah will see that soon enough, and when she does you’ll be there.” Sam paused. She wanted to pull free from Beth and put all thoughts of Hannah out of her mind. She wanted to run to class, work hard, and burry down all those nasty feelings that were slowly, but surely, crushing her chest. Instead, she felt her lips start to tremble and she hugged Beth back.

 

“N-No,” Sam sobbed, “she won’t and even then she’ll just get a new guy to like and - oh god - Beth, it hurts so much!” Tears were ruining her makeup and staining Beth’s shoulder, but neither of them cared. Beth simply held her and started rubbing the back of Sam’s head.

 

“I know,” Beth whispered soothingly in her ear.

 

“I h-hate this!”

 

“You and me both, but it will all work out in the end. You’ll see.” Sam seriously doubted that.

  
  
  


“Do you think he might ask me?” Hannah asked. Sam smiled even though it broke her heart to hear those words. It had been two weeks, and Beth had been wrong. Not a simple thing had changed.

 

“I’m not sure,” Sam said. “You know how him and Em get.” Senior Prom was coming soon, and Sam and Hannah were both horribly single. Mike was too at the moment, which meant all Hannah could do was try to impress him and pray for a miracle he would looked her way. Sam hated seeing how nervous Hannah would get around him. She hated how she’d stop talking mid-sentence whenever she spotted Mike to make sure she looked hot (she always did, but that’s not the point). 

 

“Yeah, but I heard from Beth that Em and Jess might being going together as friends! So then Mike doesn’t even have his usual back-up!” She had such a hopeful look in her warm brown eyes. Sam didn’t know what would hurt worse, seeing that hope destroyed, or seeing it come true.

 

“Maybe,” Sam said. She looked around, hoping Beth might come back already. The three of them were having a sleepover at Sam’s house. She was an only child and since her parents were off on their date night, they had the house all to themselves. 

 

Whenever they were all alone, Hannah wanted to talk about boys (being that Josh would do everything in his power to keep Hannah from dating anyone, but meanwhile would give Beth the phone numbers of his old flings). Of course, Beth (being the perfect lesbian that she was) hated the very idea of having “boy talk” and banned it whenever she was in the room.

 

When their movie was halfway through, Beth decided she wanted some popcorn, and went to make some. Since Beth was gone, Hannah’s favorite topic instantly started up. Sam was lucky Hannah was so beautifully clueless, or she would have seen how ridged the topic made her go.

 

“Just maybe?” Hannah asked. She frowned slightly, and then her face lite up once more. “Hey, you and Mike are friends, yeah?” Sam had a very bad feeling about this, but it was true, so she nodded. “Could you talk to him? Maybe get a feel on what he’s going to do for prom? Maybe hint that I don’t have a date?”

 

“Well if you’re with him, who am I supposed to go with?” Sam asked in the most casual manner she could. She didn’t want Hannah to know how serious the question really was. Thankfully, she didn’t.

 

“You can go with Beth!” Hannah said. “Or, ugh, I bet if you asked Josh he’d be happy to take you. Just please? Wouldn’t it be amazing!” Hannah moved in closer to Sam on the couch. Her hands were together as if she were praying and she leaned her back against Sam’s chest. She threw back her head and looked over her glasses at Sam and just continued to beg. “Please, Please, Please?”

 

Her adorable position made Sam smile widely. She loved how stupidly adorable Hannah got over stuff she was passionate about. Sam had that same passion in her as well, only when it was visible, Sam just looked pissed off and no where near as cute as Hannah did. 

 

“Fine,” Sam answered rolling her eyes. Hannah’s body heat radiated all across her chest, and yet at the very sight of Hannah smiling with pure joy, it only grew warmer. 

 

“Yes!” Hannah cheered as she threw her arms into the air and fell even further back into Sam. She wildly threw her legs into the arm and Sam just started giggling. Almost as if on cue in came Beth.

 

“You guys better not be breaking rule number one in here!” She joked. 

 

“We only break it if you’re in the room,” Hannah said. “So no we didn’t.”

 

“Good, cause boy talk is done. Let’s watch this dumb rom-com so we can get to my pick. Action, hot women, and bad-ass granny bikers. Thank God for Fury Road!” 

 

Hannah hit the resume button and the movie started up again. Sam thought that Hannah was sit back up and give her full attention to her movie, but instead she adjusted herself just lightly so that she was in a more comfortable position on Sam’s chest. Sam felt her cheeks heat up slightly, and she couldn’t help but notice Beth’s knowing smirk she was shooting from across the room. 

 

Sam just ignored her and watched the movie. She tired to at least. She kept getting distracted by Hannah’s strawberry scented hair. It was a wonderful night.

  
  
  


When Monday came, Sam stood by Mike’s locker waiting for him to arrive. She bit her lip slightly considering her options. Of course she’d  _ talk  _ to Mike, but she wasn’t sure what she’d end up saying. 

 

Yes, Hannah had asked for Sam to talk up Hannah for his prom date, but there was a devil on her shoulder (who looked suspiciously like Beth) who whispered to her to do nothing of the sorts. If she didn’t, Mike probably wouldn’t ask Hannah to prom and she’d turn down anyone else who asked her, waiting for Mike to ask, and then she’d end up with Sam at prom. 

 

It would be all to easy and predictable. But she was Samantha Giddings. She grew up with Hannah and she’d seen what a hopeless romantic she was. Sam wasn’t sure if she could deny her best friend/crush of her perfect prom night.

 

Before Sam had time to decide what to do, Mike came. He was alone, which made sense considering him and Emily weren’t talking at the moment so his usual arm piece was missing. He smiled instantly when he saw her. 

 

Sam liked Mike. She was one of the few people in the group who genuinely liked him (Emily, Hannah, and Jess being the only others). Sure, Mike was a bit of a dick at times, but almost every time it came for from a place of ignorance instead malice. He had a big heart under it all, and one day (when he learned the world didn’t always revolve around him) he’d go on to be a wonderful partner and doting dad.

 

He was just like Hannah in that regard, a hopeless romantic. He loved the grand gestures, and corny moments, and all that rom-com stuff Beth rolled her eyes at. Of course, he’d never let anyone know just how much he loved it, rather pretending that he did it to make his current girlfriend at the time happy. But considering most of the time Emily was his girlfriend and she hated that crap, the whole gang saw right through his tough guy facade.

 

He’d be the perfect prom date for Hannah. He’d get a limo, and bring her not just a corsage but a bokay of flowers. He’d dance to any song she’d like, get her a drink whenever she was thirsty, hold her close during the slow songs, and party hard during the dance songs. It would all be so perfect, except Sam wanted it to be her there with Hannah, not Mike. She wanted to treat Hannah like the princess she was and hold her and kiss her and cherish her in way Mike never could. 

 

But it wasn’t Sam Hannah wanted, it was Mike. 

 

“What’s up, Sam?” Mike asked as he got to his locker.

 

“Oh nothing much,” Sam said, “I was just wondering what your plans for prom were.”

 

“Sam, I’m flattered, but I’m pretty sure I’m the one who’s supposed to ask,” he said with a joking grin. Sam rolled her eyes and playfully slapped his arm. Sam was one of the few women in the world Mike had no intention of ever sleeping with. Neither of them were quite sure why given they were both attractive people who would generally be attracted to people like each other, but the connection simply wasn’t there.

 

“Shut up.” Sam said, “I mean it, what’s the plan?”

 

“I’m still trying to figure that out,” Mike answered as he opened his locker. He shrugged slightly as he pulled out his science book and placed it into his bag. “Still gotta find a date considering Em and Jess both ditched on me.”

 

“That sucks,” Sam said, not really meaning it considering how cute Emily and Jess were together. “We’ll I’ve already decided on going stag, though Josh mentioned that I might have to be Chris’s date if he chickens out on asking Ashley again.” Sam paused. “You know, I have this great idea that i just thought of! You don’t have a date, and neither does Hannah! You two could totally go together!”

 

“Wow, subtlety was never your strong suit,” Mike said with a laugh. Sam simple sighed.

 

“I know,” She said as she leaned her back against the wall of lockers. She felt her eyes go up to the ceiling, dreading the possible yes that might come from Mike’s mouth. “She doesn’t want to go alone or with friends for senior prom, and you know that she’d got a big crush on you” She bit her lip slightly. “So will you ask her?”

 

Mike was silent for a moment. He looked at Sam closely examining her face. Pretty soon a confused look washed over his face. Sam returned the look. Why was he confused? He knew Hannah liked him. He would have expected Hannah would hope to be his date since he was single. Sam knew by Mike’s constant joking that if Beth were straight he’d sleep with her in an instance that he found Hannah attractive. So what was to be confused about?

 

“What you’re not going to ask her?” He said eventually.

 

“What?”

 

“One, as attractive as Hannah is, I am not even slightly romantically attracted to her. Two, the only reason I haven’t actually tried to sleep with her yet is cause I know you have a giant crush on her.”

 

“You what?!” Sam nearly screamed.

 

“Duh,” Mike said. “Why does everyone think I’m so clueless. I mean I’ve had enough girls give me the ‘I wanna fuck you eyes’ to recognize when you make them at Hannah.” Sam paused. This had been the last response she had expected.

 

“You mean… you haven’t ever made a move on Hannah cause you think I have a crush on her?”

 

“Think? No Sam, I know.” He grinned slightly, as if laughing at Sam’s own confusion. “So why are you asking me to ask her when you clearly want to be her date?”

 

“I don’t,” She paused. Lying wouldn’t do her any good anymore. “She doesn’t want me… she wants you.” Sam crossed her arms and felt the tears prick at her eyes again. She looked down to the ground so Mike wouldn’t notice.

 

“She want’s what she thinks I am. I mean, I’m pretty great, but that girl treats me like I’m the second coming or something. I’ve got an ego, but not one  _ that  _ big. She’s like every girl in an 80’s romcom. She wants the cool guy, but really her best friend was the guy she needed all along. Well, girl in this cause. Whatever, you get my point.” Sam smiled at him slightly. Mike would make some girl every happy one day, but today, it was Sam’s time to.

 

“Thanks,” She said quietly as she tried to wipe her watery eyes as slyly as she could. Mike smiled back at her. 

 

“No problem. Plus Jeannie’s still single, and you know how easy she is.” Sam rolled her eyes once again at Mike.

  
  
  


Hannah walked into her house ready to cry. She wasn’t sure why she had been so sure Mike would ask her. She was just so stupid. A stupid little girl who would never learn and never find love. There were only three days until prom, and Mike hadn’t asked her yet. With each day the passed, she felt her chances slipping and slipping from her grasps. 

 

Hannah hurried up to her room, ready to throw herself on her bed and cry, again. Only, as she opened the door, she was greeted by Beth and Josh. Hannah paused, frowning at their elated faces. Both of them had something behind their backs, and Hannah was a little scared they’d throw some paint at her or something. She froze.

 

“Hannah-Banana,” Josh said as he pulled an old timey letter from behind his back. “You have been personally invited to attend the a royal ball.” As he said that, Beth pulled a beautiful gown from behind her back. Hannah’s eyes grew wide as she recognized the dress. It was a replica of Cinderella’s dress (but hotter and more modern). A wide grin grew on her face.

 

Beth made her way to her sister and handed her and dress, as well at a glass (really a nice plastic) pair of slippers. Hannah teared up, but from excitement instead of disappointment. Of course! She’d been so silly! Of course Mike would try to make it the perfect promposal! After all it was Mike! And he knew Cinderella was one of her favorite movies as a kid!

 

“Get dressed, princess,” Beth told her. Josh tossed a handkerchief from to his pocket to Beth, who easily caught it. “Then we’re putting this on and we’re going for a ride.”

 

Hannah opened her mouth so say something, anything. Perhaps a thank you for going along with this all, but no words came from her mouth. Instead she just started laughing and jumping with joy. Beth and Josh both smiled, and then left her to change in privacy.

 

Hannah got into her dress as quickly as she could, then instantly ran to the mirror to fix her make-up and hair. She wanted to look perfect for this moment. Eventually, Josh got tired of waiting and knocked on her door to “hurry up before midnight comes”. Hannah only smiled wider and ran out of her room.

 

Beth carefully tied the handkerchief around her eyes and made sure hannah couldn’t see a thing. Both of them then lead her to Josh’s car, and they drove for what was only twenty minutes but felt like hours to Hannah. The whole time she sat in the back seat, just shaking from pure joy. Her little heart felt as though it were going to explode any second.

 

“Okay,” Beth said once the car stopped moving, “we’re here.” Hannah wanted to cry forever, but she held it back to keep her make-up looking beautiful. She felt Josh take her arms and carefully lead her out of the car. 

 

Once her two feet were on the ground, he said “wait.” Hannah paused, and she felt him lift up her foot just enough to take off her right shoe.

 

“Hey!” Hannah said. “What are you-”

 

“It fell off, Han.” Josh answered with his usual cheekiness. Then Hannah smiled as she finally understood what was happening. Mike was going to offer the slipper back and ask her to be his date. It was so perfect.

 

Josh, and Beth at her otherside, lead her ahead. Hannah could tell they were outside, and on grass. The land wasn’t perfectly even so her two siblings had to catch her more than a few times, but luckily, Hannah never fell and Beth assured her she still looked as beautiful as ever.

 

Then they stopped. They told her to wait there, and both ran off from her side. Classical music started playing, and then she felt Josh untying the handkerchief from her eyes. Hannah bit her lip, both to keep herself from squealing, and from the nerves that bubbled in her chest.

 

The handkerchief fell from her face, and it took her eyes a second to adjust to the sunny morning. Hannah blinked a second. They were in a grassy park with a gazebo in front of her. There were flowers set up all around the gazebo in baby blues, pinks, and whites, and several strings of fairy lights wrapped around and draping off the side of the gazeo to give it a fairytale effect.

 

On the gazebo, there was a small table with hannah’s shoe sitting on top (along with a red rose), a small radio on the ground playing the music, and Sam standing there in a gorgeous white dress with a plastic crown resting on her head.

 

“Sam?” Hannah said, the shock to thick in her voice it would almost be taken for disgust. Sam’s eyes grew wide a second, and Hannah looked around to see that both Beth and Josh had run back to his car to give them a moment. Hannah stood there, dumbfound as Sam forced a smile.

 

“Hey Han,” She said, the nerves dancing in her voice.

 

“Hi?” Hannah said. “I’m confused, where’s Mike?”

 

“About that,” Sam said as she looked to her feet. “I have something I want to tell you.” Hannah raised a brow. What on earth was Sam doing? Her doing all of this romantic stuff was out of character for her. Sure she didn’t mind it, but she really didn’t have a clue what stuff really was romantic to begin with.

 

“Yes?” Sam took a deep breath. Hannah had never seen Sam to nervous before. Sam was always so brave and strong. It was one of the things Hannah loved about her, she was so reliable. It was almost off putting to see her like that.

 

“I have been in love with you since the day I met you.” Sam started. Hannah’s mouth fell open. “I didn’t know it at first, but looking back at it, I always have been. Hannah, the second you gave me a hug after I fell off the swingset and scraped my knee, I knew you were something special. As I’ve gotten to know you, you only proved me right, as you are the most compassionate, adorable, kind, optimistic person I’ve ever met. Everyday you shine brighter than the sun to me, and….” Sam paused, her hands started to fidget a little. “would you like to prom with me?”

 

A tear trailed down Hannah’s cheek. Sam, Hannah had no words to describe Sam. Sam was always there to protect her, always there to help her and heal her when her heart was broken. Hannah had always trusted her more than anyone else to simply listen and  _ understand  _ her.. Sam always knew just what to say, and she always was the most beautiful woman in Hannah’s eyes, inside and out.

 

“Sam…” Hannah could only muster out. A look of horror crossed her face.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Sam said. “This was dumb I shouldn’t have said anything.” She looked as though she were about to turn and run, but Hannah finally found her voice.

 

“No!” She said. “It was perfect!” 

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah,” Hannah answered weakly as the tears continued to stream down her face. All this time, she had thought Mike was her princess Charming, and yet here was Sam who loved her ever before she was Cinderella. Sam who knew her better than anyone.

 

Hannah moved on top of the gazeo and pulled Sam into a tight hug. It was all so strange for her. Never before this moment had she ever really known she was attracted to women, and yet considering how attractive all of her friends were, she guessed subconsciously she knew.

 

Hannah wanted to kiss her, but she wasn’t sure if it be weird or not. If it was weird, then it simply ruin the moment. The perfect moment that Sam and her siblings had worked so hard on. But Sam was of course fearless and pulled out of the hug just enough to pull Hannah into a deep kiss.

 

Instantly her eyes shut, and Hannah lifted her foot slightly. She felt sparks and tingles run through her body from her lips. Hannah was wrong, it was the perfect kiss for the perfect moment.

 

Sam simply smiled at her. Hannah had never seen Sam smile so widely. Sam had never glowed so much, and it was all because of Hannah. Sam was that happy because of her. Even when Hannah felt as though a single person could never love her, Sam had been there, loving her the whole time.

 

“I can’t wait for prom,” Hannah said as they broke off from their kiss. Her voice was a bit out of breath as Sam had managed to take it away.

 

“Yeah,” Sam said, “me neither. So, let be put that damn shoe on you and then we can start planing it.”


End file.
